powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt6 Ep4: "Weekend At Bobby's"
Chpt6 Ep4: "Weekend At Bobby's" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Three years ago, as the Apocalypse had ended, Bobby is at home preparing a ritual to summon Crowley. Crowley arrives to note that Kurt made the ultimate sacrifice and they've saved the world. But Bobby asks for his soul back, per their deal, but Crowley tells him that per the contract, he only has to make "best efforts" to return the soul, but he can't. He says that Bobby has 10 years until he's summoned, and Bobby then reveals he has trapped Crowley in a devil's trap made with black light paint, as he didn't see it when he walked in. However, Crowley has brought a hellhound, and will have it kill Bobby if he doesn't release him. Bobby having no choice, lets Crowley go, but also warns that it isn't over. Present day, In Kenosha, Wisconsin, Hunter and Kurt examine a body in the woods with its chest cracked open, and find a claw. They call Bobby and answers. They explain there have been six bodies recently, and ask him to identify it. Bobby insists that he's busy but eventually agrees to do the research. When he doesn't have any luck with his own books, he drives into town and breaks into the library, and steals the book he needs. His car won't start but he eventually gets home and confirms that they're hunting a lamia, a monster rarely seen outside of Greece. Bobby calls Hunter with the information and tells them that they can kill it with a blessed wooden stake. Hunter immediately hangs up, and Bobby then goes downstairs where he has a demon captive in a Devil's Trap. He demands to know Crowley's true name - the name he had as a human before he died and became a demon in Hell - so he tortures the demon but taunts him how he'll never get his soul back. He responds by bringing out a bag with something belonging to her and sets it on fire with a flame torch. The demon starts to burn, and she warns that Crowley is now the King, "The King of Hell" and she can't go against him. The doorbell rings and Bobby goes upstairs. It's his new neighbor, Marcy Ward, who is there with peach cobbler. She hears the demon yelling and Bobby says that he's watching a horror movie. Marcy ends up inviting him over to watch a horror movie called "Drag Me to Hell". But Bobby says he's trying to avoid that film. But she also asks him to help fix her wood chipper if he has a chance. He agrees and then Marcy leaves, Bobby goes downstairs and returns to torturing the demon for Crowley's name. The demon finally gives in and tells her it is Fergus MacLeod. She demands that Bobby release her now, but without hesitating, he goes ahead and torches the contents, killing her. Later, Bobby spends his day taking calls from other Rangers. Then Rufus shows up to ask his help burying a body, and explains that he brought it there because the law is after him. It's an Okami, a monster only located in Japan, and Bobby notes that Hunter and Kurt are after a Greek lamia. Bobby pointing out what could possibly set off all other monsters all of a sudden. They proceed to bury the body and discuss Crowley. Bobby says that he's off to Scotland to where Crowley lived and died as a human. Rufus offers to make a few calls with his contacts, and ignores Bobby's objections. Later that day, Bobby gets a call from Hunter, who needs help because their plan to get a priest to bless their stake hasn't worked since the lamia killed the local priest. Then an FBI agent, Adams, arrives at his door, along with a female Sheriff, Mills. Bobby asks them to wait while he talks to his 'mom' and talks Hunter through preparing a substance to destroy the lamia. Hunter manages to kill the lamia, then Bobby hangs up. Agent: (has a sketch in his hand) Have you seen this man? Rufus Turner, aka Luther Vandros, aka Ruben Studdard. Bobby: No, I've never seen that dick. Agent: How do you know he's a dick? Bobby: ...lucky guess. Sheriff Mills rolls her eyes. Agent: Funny. ’Cause I got a couple of guys working the highway said they saw him pull in here. Carrying a body. Bobby: Well, that's ridiculous. Look, it's a workday, I gotta… Agent: I'm gonna have to take a look around. Bobby starts to get into the agent's face. Bobby: You got a warrant, sonny? Agent: (walking forward to be in Bobby's face) Well, do I need one, sir? The two stare at each other. Sheriff Mills: (patting both men on the chest) Okay fellas, put the rulers away. Zip up. (talks to Agent Adams) Look, Bobby here is a kind of a (looks at Bobby for the right word) crank. And he ain't what you call a fan of big brother, but me and him – (to Bobby) How long I been arresting you now? Ten years? Bobby: Thereabouts. Sheriff Mills: Yeah, we got a history, so... what do you say just let me scope the place out? That okay? You could just wait outside. Agent: (looks at Sheriff Mills then turns for the door) Five minutes. Sheriff Mills watches Agent Adams go outside. She turns back to Bobby. Bobby: Why did you send him outside? Sheriff Mills: ’Cause I didn't think you’d want him in here. Bobby: I don't. I've got a body in the basement. Sheriff Mills: Exactly my point. Bobby: Yeah, but I've got another body buried in the yard. (Sheriff Mills' eyes get wide) Sheriff Mills: Ugh, damn it. (She goes to the front door to look outside, then looks at Bobby.) He's not there. Bobby: (irritated sigh) Balls! They go outside and find that he's already located the okami's grave. It's dug out, however, and Bobby claims that it's a septic tank explosion, the agent steps back. Later night, Bobby calls Rufus, and points out to Rufus that he didn't kill the okami properly. Bobby: Did you use a bamboo dagger? Rufus(over the phone): Yeah. Bobby: Blessed by a Shinto priest? Rufus: I'm not an imbecile, Bobby. Bobby: Did you stab it seven times? Rufus: (pauses) Five times. Bobby(exasperated): It's seven! Rufus: No, I'm-I'm pretty sure it's five. Bobby: Well, clearly it's seven times. Bobby (over the phone): The damn hole is empty. Besides, what was it feeding on when you found it? Rufus: Some old woman. While they slept. Bobby: Oh crap! Bobby rushes out. Marcy is preparing for bed when suddenly Bobby bursts in her home with a shotgun. He goes to the bedroom and searches for the okami, but doesn't find anything. Marcy then spots something on her ceiling behind Bobby, it's the okami, it leaps from the ceiling and throws Bobby out the window, and then goes out after him. He morphs into the Black Iron Bison Ranger and they get in a fight. But the okami is too fast for Bobby to take on, as he gets thrown around, he lands the side of the wood chipper which it suddenly turns on. The okami grabs him and tries to throw him into the wood chipper but they struggle on the edge of it. Marcy runs out as Bobby gets the upper hand and shoves the okami into the chipper, shredding it to bits, instantly killing it. He then turns to Marcy, who is now covered in blood, and she admits she said the chipper was broke to get him over there. Bobby: (pauses) Oh. Well, I guess I could come over for dinner some night. Might be fun. Marcy: I-I don't think so. Bobby: (has an “it figures” look and nods) Story of my life. The next day, Bobby tells Rufus what happened, and Rufus thanks him for bailing him out. He tells Bobby that he's confirmed that Crowley was Fergus Roderick MacLeod, born in Scotland in 1661. He had a son, Gavin, who tried coming to the U.S. in a trading ship but sank in the 1700's. Divers found his ring and donated it to the naval museum in Andover. Bobby reluctantly asks him for help getting it. Rufus agrees and figures that Bobby plans to exchange Crowley the ghost of Gavin for Bobby's soul. Bobby then goes to the fridge to get the cobbler Marcy made him, where then the phone rings. He closes the fridge to answer the phone, it's Hunter. Bobby: Hunter. You alright? Hunter: Yeah. Yeah, the Lamia grilled up fine. Bobby: I sense a “but” coming on. Hunter: It's Kurt, Bobby. He's just – he's different. You know, I get it. You go through something like that and – and you change, but something's not right to me. Bobby hears the other line beeping and checks the caller ID. Bobby: Hunter. Hunter (over the phone): I got a few questions –…about the past three years...You saw him and I didn't. Bobby: Hunter. I got another call. Hunter: You what? Bobby (over the phone): Just hang on. Bobby: I got take this. It's – Bobby: …important. Hunter: (laughs) More important than Kurt? (Hunter hears a click on the line) Bobby? Bobby can hear sirens over the phone on the second line. Bobby: Rufus? Rufus is driving very fast with police sirens and lights flashing behind him. Rufus: The good news is I snagged the ring, Bobby. Rufus (over the phone): However... Bobby: Tell me that ain't – Rufus (over the phone): Yeah, yeah, yeah. Rufus: Three guesses and one of them – it ain't the paramedics. Bobby listens helplessly. Rufus: Listen, Bobby. Bobby, I gotta stash –this ring. Bobby: Well, don't swallow it. Rufus: (pauses) Right! I'm swallowing it, Bobby! (Rufus swallows the ring) Bobby: Don't swallow it! (Bobby can hear Rufus swallowing, then drinking something) Rufus: Ah! There. Bobby: Damn it. Rufus (over the phone): Oh, hell. POLICE OFFICER’S VOICE (heard over the phone): Hands where I can see them! Rufus (over the phone): Whoa, whoa, whoa! That is unnecessary force! I know my rights! Bobby hangs up on Rufus and clicks back to Hunter. Bobby: Still there, Hunter? Hunter: Bobby, what the hell? Bobby looks annoyed. Bobby: I, uh – sorry. Hunter: You know you are the one person that I can talk to about this stuff, about Kurt – Hunter (over the phone): …about leaving Lisa and Jacob. I mean I don't –I don’t even know which way is up right now. Hunter: Bobby? Bobby is staring off into the distance. Hunter (over the phone): Hello? Bobby: I – I hear you, son. I – it just ain’t a good time. Hunter (over the phone): Yeah, okay. You know what –Forget it. I mean I'm baring my soul like a freaking girl here and, uh –And you've got stuff to do. So that is – that's fine. That's fine but, seriously, a little selfish. Bobby start to get an angry look and leans forward. Bobby: Where's Kurt? Hunter makes a face like “why do you ask.” Hunter: Outside. Bobby: Get him. Bobby pours himself a drink as Hunter fetches Kurt. Hunter (over the phone): You're on speaker, Bobby. Bobby: Kurt. Hunter. Bobby (over the phone): I love you like my own. I do. But sometimes – Bobby pauses and takes a long drink of liquer Bobby: Sometimes… Bobby (over the phone): You two are the whiniest, most self-absorbed sons of bitches I ever met! I'm selfish? Me? I do everything for you! Everything! You need some lores scrounged up – You need your asses pulled out of the fire –You need someone to bitch to about each other – Kurt looks at Hunter, puzzled. Bobby (over the phone): You call me and I come through –Every damn time! And what do I get for it? Jack with a side of squat! Hunter: Uh, Bobby – Bobby: Do I sound like I'm done? Hunter and Kurt get surprised looks. Bobby (over the phone): Now look. I know you've got issues. Bobby is pacing the room. Bobby: God knows I know. Now, it may have slipped your mind that Crowley owns my soul! And the meter is running!And I will be damned if I'm going to sit around –And – and be damned! So how about you two sack up and help me for once? Hunter looks very humble now. Kurt: Bobby, all – all you got to do is ask. Hunter: Anything you need... we're there. Bobby, still cooling off, shakes his head. Bobby: Well good. (hangs up) The next day, Bobby meets with Sheriff Mills and asks her to get Rufus extradited for murder. She warns him that it will take out every favor she's got, and that Rufus will still be in jail for murder. Bobby says he'll handle it, and reminds her that he's done a lot for the town. He admits that he's not good at asking for help, and Mills tells him that she can't. That night, Bobby is at home when Mills shows up with Rufus, and tells him that he's got one hour to let Rufus escape. Once she leaves, Rufus produces the ring from his pocket, and Bobby goes to boil some water. Bobby prepares a ritual circle around Gavin's ring and summons the spirit, and tells him that they're going to have a chat. Bobby is performing another summoning ritual. This time Crowley shows up and he looks very annoyed. Bobby: Well, you look like hammered crap. Crowley: And you're a vision as always. Bobby and Crowley look each other over, then Crowley looks up to see that he is standing beneath a devil's trap. Crowley: Don't we both know how this game ends? Really Bobby, you gotta know when to fold 'em. Bobby: Word on the street is that ever since Lucifer went to the pokey, you’re the big kahuna downstairs. Crowley: I see you've been reading the trades. Bobby: Trouble in Paradise? Crowley: Mate. You... have no idea. (Crowley gets a glass and pours a drink he has brought himself) I thought… when I got the corner office… (Crowley drops some antacid in the drink) I thought it was all going to be rainbows and two-headed puppies. (turns to look at Bobby) But, if I'm being honest, it's been hell. (takes a drink) Bobby: I thought that was the point. Crowley: (finishes his drink and puts the glass on the table) You know what the problem with demons is? Bobby: They're demons. Crowley: Exactly. Evil lying prats. The whole lot of them. And stupid. Try to show them a – a new way, a better way. And what do you get? Bugger all. You know, there's days that I think Lucifer's whole “Spike anything with black eyes” plan wasn't half bad. Hmm. Feels good to get it off my chest. We should make this a thing. Bobby: (sarcastically) Do I look like Dr. Phil to you? Crowley: A little. (Bobby gives him a dirty look) Anyhoo. Obviously not here for a social call. So on with it. Bobby: I want – Crowley grunts to interrupt and puts up his hand. Crowley: Save you the recap. In fact I'll do the shorthand for you. (points at Bobby and speaks in a mock Bobby voice) I want my soul back, idjit. (points at self) 'Fraid not. (points at Bobby and speaks in mock voice) But I'm surly and I got a beard. Gimme! Blah, blah, blah. Homespun cornpone insult, witty retort from yours truly. The bottom line is, you get bubkes. Are we done? Bobby: Just getting started. Bobby looks over to his left and Gavin appears. Crowley looks startled. He looks at Gavin, then Bobby and back to Gavin. Crowley: Gavin? (Gavin stares at Crowley) Is that you? It – it's been so long. (Gavin continues to stare) I love you so – (Crowley can no longer pretend and laughs) Sorry. Your soul for my boy, is that it, right? I've got to give you credit for thinking outside the box on that one, but – problem is... I loathe the little bastard. You want to torture him, just let me pull up a chair and watch. Hell, burn his bones and send him down to me and we can have a family reunion. That right, son? You picked the wrong bargaining chip this time, my friend. Bobby: He ain't a chip. (Crowley looks confused) I was just using him to dig up dirt on you. And since Gavin hates you maybe even more than you hate him, he was more than happy to squawk. Crowley: What did you tell him, son? Gavin: (smiles wickedly) Everything. Gavin looks very satisfied then flickers out. Bobby: (walking toward Crowley) I know it all now. Fergus. You may be king of the dirt bags here but, in life, you were nothing but a two-bit tailor who sold his soul in exchange for an extra three inches below the belt. Crowley: Just trying to hit double digits. (Bobby smiles at Crowley) So, you got a glimpse behind the curtain. And? Bobby: And – now I know where you’re planted. Bobby picks up a cell phone and tosses it at Crowley. Crowley puts the phone to his ear and hears Hunter's voice. Hunter (over the phone): Hiya, Crowley. Crowley: Hunter. It's been a long time. We should get together. Hunter (over the phone): Sure. Hunter: We'll have to do that when I get back. Crowley: Back? Hunter (over the phone): Yeah. Hunter: Me and Kurt – we've gone international. In fact, we're in your neck of the woods. (As Hunter speaks we see the scenery of the mountains in Scotland and the boys by an open grave.) Crowley looks upset. Hunter: Did you really use to wear a skirt? Crowley: A kilt. I had very athletic calves. What's the game? Hunter (over the phone): Dominoes. Hunter: In fact we just dug yours up. Kurt and Hunter are looking down at a pile of bones. Crowley: (to Bobby) This is ridiculous. The whole burning bones thing – it's a myth. Bobby: I know an employee of yours who would disagree. Flashback to the scene with the Crossroads Demon from earlier in the episode. Crossroads demon: What's that? Bobby: You don't recognize them? They're yours. (inside a bag are human bones) Bobby burns the bones and the Crossroads Demon burns up in her chair. Crowley: That's where she got to. Bobby: You demons. You think you're something special. But you're just spirits. Twisted, perverted, evil souls. But, end of the day, you're nothing but ghosts with an ego. (Crowley has his jaw set) We torch your bones, you go up in flames. Hunter (over the phone, clicking lighter) You hear that, Crowley? Crowley looks down at the phone. Hunter: That's me flicking my Bic for you. Bobby: Your bones for my soul. Going once… (sound of Hunter playing with the lighter) Hunter is flicking the lighter, listening. Bobby: (hears Hunter playing with the lighter) Going twice. Crowley tosses the phone to the ground. Crowley: (exasperated) Bollocks. Crowley raises his hand palm to reveal the contract on Bobby's arms, he then turns his hand over and in a wiping motion begins to erase the contract. Bobby: You can go ahead and leave in the part about my legs. Crowley rolls his eyes, but does as he is told. The rest of the contract disappears. Bobby: Pleasure doing business with you. Crowley: Now if you don't mind. (Crowley's gaze goes up to the devil's trap over his head) Kurt and Hunter are still standing over Crowley's bones. Crowley appears behind them carrying a bag. Crowley: I believe (Kurt and Hunter turn at Crowley's voice) those are mine. Hunter: You know, now that I think about it, maybe I'll just (clicks lighter) napalm your ass anyhow. Crowley just looks at Hunter as Kurt extinguishes the flame of the lighter in Hunter's hand. Kurt: Hunter, he's a dick, but a deal’s a deal. Crowley walks past the boys. Crowley: (to Kurt) I don't need you fight my battles for me, Moose. Get bent. Crowley inspects the bones as he puts them in the bag, then rises to look at Kurt and Hunter. Crowley: Now, if you'll excuse me. I've a little hell to raise. Crowley disappears and the camera pans out to the Scottish landscape. As Hunter and Kurt drive back, Bobby calls and thanks them for his help. He apologizes for earlier, and they admit that he was right. Bobby cuts off before things get too sentimental, and tries to eat his peach cobbler. The phone rings and Bobby goes back to his usual activity. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse